


【露中】论学外语的最佳方式

by zqschen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zqschen/pseuds/zqschen
Summary: 学外语最好的地方当然是在床上啊！
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 18





	【露中】论学外语的最佳方式

**Author's Note:**

> 学外语最好的地方当然是在床上啊！

某天晚上伊万突然说：“我想学汉语。”  
王耀惊讶地看了伊万一眼，看着伊万那一脸乖巧的样子总觉得他心里一定琢磨了什么东西，不过王耀还是说：“挺好啊，需要我帮忙给你找个老师吗？”  
“我想让你教我。”  
王耀心道果然伊万突然跟他提这种事不是那么简单的，他果断拒绝：“我没教过不懂怎么教，而且也没时间。”  
伊万还是保持着就差把乖巧两个字写在脑门上的表情说：“不用教那些很复杂的，我就是想知道你在床上喊的都是什么意思。”  
王耀想到了伊万今天不是心血来潮地随便一说，但是当伊万犹豫了一下把原因说出口的时候，王耀还是觉得眼前一黑，他真是小瞧了他了，这只毛熊的乖巧果然都是装的。  
“那些话不用听懂！”说这句话的时候王耀都恨不能找个坑把自己埋了，太羞耻了。  
但是这么随随便便就放弃的话就不是伊万了，而且他还深知一个道理，动手比动嘴有用多了。  
“别，”王耀被伊万突然抱起来放到桌子上吓了一跳，“至少去床上。”  
伊万一边去解王耀的衣扣一边说：“在床上讲课太不正式了。”  
“脱衣服讲课也不正式。”说完王耀才反应过来，他就没答应过要教哪里还有什么正式不正式的。  
伊万倒是很听话地停了手：“那不脱也行。”  
王耀已经彻底放弃了挣扎，随他去吧。他干脆自暴自弃地吻上了伊万，堵住了那张让人不省心的嘴。  
平时伊万很喜欢接吻，经常仗着肺活量的优势把王耀亲的手软腿软。结果这一次伊万很快就主动结束了这个吻。  
伊万竟然还解释了一句 ；“那样你就没办法教我了。”  
王耀不想说话，真的。  
伊万边给王耀扩张边在他耳边低声说着些“你里面又湿又软”之类的话，然后伊万像是突然开了窍一般学会了主动提问：“又湿又软用汉语怎么说？”  
王耀闭眼装死假装没听见，但伊万却像是一定要知道答案一般又问了一遍。再一次得到沉默的答案之后，伊万干脆撤出了手指，还表示：“你不告诉我我就不继续了。”  
王耀本来被伊万弄得感觉已经上来了，结果这么骤然一停下，被搞得不上不下的，分外难受。  
于是王耀干脆豁出老脸去了，反正裤子都脱了要脸干什么，当然是怎么爽怎么来啊。  
王耀解开伊万的裤子，抚摸着已经半勃的阴茎，故意在伊万的注视下舔了舔嘴唇，问：“你想知道你现在这个样子用汉语怎么形容吗？”  
不就是不要脸吗？谁怕谁啊！  
在被推到在桌面上的王耀想的最后一件事情是以后不知道自己还能不能在这张桌子前正常办公了。  
  
第二天，伊万醒来第一句话就是：“我们什么时候上第二节课？”  
王耀的回答是：“滚！”


End file.
